Warriors: The Next Prophecy
by Cherreh and Stormeh
Summary: After a prophecy is given to the deputy of RiverClan by the dying leader, will she make sure the chosen cats fulfill it or keep them from it at all costs? Please read and review!
1. Allegiances

ALLGIANCES

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER-CINDERSTAR-dark gray she-cat **APPRENTICE, HAWKPAW**

DEPUTY-EMBERCLAW-dark ginger tom with dark, long claws **APPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

MEDICINE CAT- IRISPETAL-light ginger she-cat **APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW**

WARRIORS-(toms and she-cats without kits)

JAGGEDFANG-black tom with long incisors

REEDCLAW-light brown she-cat with brown feet and tail tip

SILVERSTORM-light silver, almost white, she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

SWIFTSHADOW-black tom **APPRENTICE, COUGARPAW**

DUSKTAIL-dark gray she-cat with light gray tail

LIONCLAW-golden tom

FROSTCLOUD-pure white she-cat

GRAYFUR-dark gray tabby tom

OAKCLAW-brown tom with dark brown paws, tail tip, and muzzle **APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

APPRENTICES -(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

COUGARPAW-light brown she-cat

HAWKPAW-dark brown tom with lighter brown tail

STORMPAW-dark gray, almost blue, she-cat with light gray splotches

BLUEPAW-dark gray she-cat

WHITEPAW-black tom with a white muzzle

QUEENS -(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

WATERLILY-beautiful pure white she-cat, oldest nursery queen

CRYSTALEYE-light gray she-cat with white chest

ELDERS -(former warriors and queens, now retired)

DAPPLELEAF-tortoiseshell she-cat

ROBINCLAW-darkish brown tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER-ECLIPSESTAR-black tom with white chest and right side of face

DEPUTY-BLACKTAIL-massive pitch black tom

MEDICINE CAT-MISTCLOUD-light gray tabby she-cat **APPRENTICE, BLAZINGPAW**

WARRIORS-

DARKWATER-pitch black tom

WILDWIND-gray tabby she-cat

RUNNINGWATER-dark gray, almost blue, tom **APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW**

ASHENHEART-dark gray tom with lighter gray flecks and chest

SMOKEMOON-dark gray she-cat with black ears and tail

APPRENTICES-

BLAZINGPAW-dark golden tabby tom

TIGERPAW-light ginger tabby tom with faint black stripes

QUEENS-

SHADECLOUD-black she-cat with gray tail tip

ELDERS-

TAWNYHEART-tawny-furred she-cat

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER-MIDNIGHTSTAR-dark gray tabby tom with black ear tips and black tail tip

DEPUTY-DEWDROP-gray tom with white splotch over his left eye

MEDICINE CAT-SILVERCLOUD-silver she-cat with black paws

WARRIORS-

MOONSHADOW-black tom with white forepaw

CINDERFOOT-light gray she-cat with dark gray paws and tail tip

REEDCLAW-light brown tom

STORMCLOUD-dark gray tom

FERNLEAF-gray tabby she-cat with beautiful green eyes

TAWNYLEAF-brown dappled white she-cat

APPRENTICES-

GORSEPAW-brown-gray tom

FROSTPAW-pure white she-cat

QUEENS-

ICEFLOWER-white she-cat with black right ear

ELDERS-

CRYSTALCLAW-white tom, virtually blind

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER-GRAYSTAR-small light gray she-cat

DEPUTY-RAINSTORM-dark gray tom with light gray flecks

MEDICINE CAT-DARKLEAF-dark gray tabby she-cat **APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

WARRIORS-

NIGHTHAWK-black tom with dark gray paws

MOSSHEART-tortoiseshell she-cat

BRACKENPELT-dark brown tom with golden flecks

RAINSTORM-dark gray, almost blue, tom with light gray flecks and ear tips **APPRENTICE, COALPAW**

EVENINGRAIN-black she-cat with white tail tip and chest

PANTHERFUR-pitch black tom

APPRENTICES-

WHITEPAW-pure white tom

COALPAW-dark grayshe-cat with black tail tip

QUEENS-

NIGHTFLOWER-black she-cat

GRAYFOOT-dark gray she-cat

ELDERS

SUNFUR-golden tom

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS

ASHCLOUD-dark gray rogue she-cat

TWILIGHT-light gray tabby she-cat, kittypet

**This is for your reference throughout the story. I will probably put the chapters up at two day intervals... Today and tomorrow are just special days. Please read and review, if you'd like. Flames are welcome and no, I will not get mad. Yes, I like constructive criticism, especially if it's from another experienced, grammatically-correct Warriors FanFic writer. Thanks! Stormeh of Cherreh and Stormeh**


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"The Gathering's tonight, Ravenstar," meowed a dark gray she-cat. "What are you going to do?"

The she-cat stood in a small enclosure, rock surrounding her on all sides except for one. The one was a tiny tunnel that lead out of the structure.

A black cat lay down beside the she-cat. A horrible cough emitted from the black cat's throat and her sides heaved when the coughing spasms were over. "Cindernose, the Clan needs you," Ravenstar wheezed between her coughs. "My loyal, faithful deputy…. I knew I could…count on you, young one."

Cindernose's eyes shone with emotion as she stared at the she-cat. "No, Ravenstar," she choked. "No, you can't die! This isn't to be m-my responsibility yet!"

Ravenstar smiled weakly. "Cindernose, it's always been your destiny," she coughed. "But I must tell you something StarClan shared with me a couple of moons ago, when Frostcloud's kits were born, Hawk-kit and Stormkit, and Waterlily's still-born and live one, Cougarkit. They said…they said, 'Hawk and cougar will collide, and the storm will guide them. Afterwards, they will quest forth, to the land of the southern winds. When they return, great news they will hold.'" She coughed again as more spasms racked her body. "Promise me that you…you'll take care of RiverClan for me, Cindernose." She placed her forepaw on her deputy's. "Promise me."

Cindernose choked back a cry for help for her dying leader and, more strongly than she would have thought for the moment, "I vow to keep RiverClan as great as you have it."

"Or maybe even better, my deputy," the black cat wheezed. Her barely-held-up head slowly fell to the ground and her flanks still heaved for a moment. Then, they were finally still.

"I can't do anything better than you've done it, Ravenstar," Cindernose murmured, head hung low. She stayed in her leader's den for a few moments, then took the swerving tunnel out of it.

"All cats, gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting." Her mouth burned with her words, as if they were still only Ravenstar's.

As confused and tired cats padded from their dens and settled, one cat called, "What are you up there for? Where's Ravenstar?"

Cindernose flinched at the elder's words. Robinclaw always had to jump to conclusions and ask questions…. She moaned and her head fell, hanging low. _How can I tell these cats that are loyal to Ravenstar that they'll have to be loyal to me now? _she wondered, trying not to think it aloud.

"Cats of RiverClan," she began to address them as she raised her head, ignoring the elder's comment, "I have grave news for the Clan. RiverClan…Ravenstar is dead."

Gasps and wails rippled through the gathered cats.

"No!"

"She can't be dead!"

"But I thought she was on only her sixth life!"

"Yes, how did she die so quickly?"

"Silence!" another cat yowled. She stood at the beginning of a long tunnel. Lots of fern curved over to make it almost impenetrable from the top and at the very end of it was a large stone structure. The light ginger she-cat stood, her tail flicking, eyes hard. "Listen to your deputy, RiverClan! Is it so much to ask?"

Another, much smaller cat stood beside her, shaking, the moonlight making her blue-gray pelt look silver. "Is she really dead, Irispetal?" the tiny cat murmured.

The ginger cat's eyes softened. "Bluepaw, listen to your leader," she advised gently. "She'll tell us everything we need to know." Beneath the soft, loving gaze that befell on her apprentice was an unbearable sadness for her leader's passing as she looked up at the gray cat on the Tallrock.

Cindernose nodded her thanks to the ginger cat before continuing. "Ravenstar had fallen victim to greencough, as you all know," she meowed. Her voice sounded so strange, so scratchy…. She shook her head and meowed, "She is now dead, in her den." The new leader decided to not tell them about the prophecy, at least not yet. "After the Gathering, we will return and sit vigil, after I name my new deputy."

_Who will my deputy be, anyway? _she thought, tail flicking uneasily. But she just meowed, "The cats that will be going are Emberclaw, Swiftshadow, Dusktail, Crystaleye, Robinclaw, Dappleleaf, and Lionclaw. I don't want to take any chances on any rogues or other Clan cats attacking the camp while we're gone." She nodded reassuringly, more to herself than to her new Clan. "Let's go."

"Fairly said, Cinderstar," meowed a voice. Cindernose shivered and turned to face a dark ginger tom. His green eyes shone in the moonlight. "Hopefully we'll have a safe trip, there and back."

Cindernose smiled at the tom. "Hopefully."

**Hope it seems interesting to you. . Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Thanks! Stormeh**


	3. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting," meowed a gray she-cat. The cat stood on the leader's structure, tail flicking anxiously. _Second Gathering since Ravenstar's death,_ she thought uneasily. "The cats that will be attending are Emberclaw, Dappleleaf, Robinclaw, Irispetal, Lionclaw, Bluepaw, and Whitepaw. The rest of the cats are to stay in camp and protect." She nodded and the cats disappeared into the undergrowth.

Cinderstar, leading the way, slowed to let her deputy catch up. The ginger tom trotted at her quick pace and meowed, "What do you think Eclipsestar's going to say tonight, Cinderstar?"

The gray cat frowned. "I'm not sure, Emberclaw," she replied. "Probably going to demand more territory for ShadowClan. WindClan isn't fairing too well, either, I believe. The cats are awfully skinny."

"Yes, but they're always skinny," Emberclaw pointed out.

Cinderstar shook her head. "Not this skinny," she meowed. "Their ribs are visible, at least, the warriors', deputy's, and Graystar's are."

Cinderstar stopped at the lip of the valley that four great oaks sat in. _I wonder if this is what Fourtrees looked like_, she pondered. Indeed, this territory in the mountains was quite like the one of the old Clans.

She flicked her tail, telling the Clan she was ready, though she knew in her heart that she wasn't at all. The RiverClanners poured into the valley and began to converse among the other Clan cats.

Cinderstar just leapt up onto the newest Great Rock and gazed around. No WindClan cats had shown up yet, nor ShadowClan, though the ShadowClannerswere justboundinginto the valley a moment after she thought it.

_But where's WindClan? _Cinderstar wondered worriedly.

The skinny shapes finally filed down into the valley, only four cats coming. The four were extremely malnourished and usually stumbled every few steps.

Graystar especially was in a horrible condition. The fur on her flanks revealed protruding ribs, ones that showed worse than any other cat's. The she-cat scrambled up onto the Great Rock nonetheless, and sat down, watching the Clan cats with interest.

A huge black tom leapt up onto the rock. The whole right side of his face was white, curving like a crescent moon. A scar stretched down his face, cutting the white into two unequal halves. His gray gaze rested on all of the cats as he yowled, "Silence!" hisvoice echoing across the valley.

"ShadowClan aren't faring as well as we're used to," the leader admitted, "but we're getting better." Cinderstar noticed Graystar's fur bristle at the tom's words. "More kits have helped show that StarClan is indeed here to bless us. Our apprentices are learning quickly and the warriors are becoming stronger." Indeed, his black and white pelt looked glossy and his ribs were not to be seen, and it was the same with every other ShadowClan cat, the same lithe, healthy form. He dipped his head and stepped back, letting Midnightstar take his place.

The black and gray tabby tom dipped his head to the other tom and began, "ThunderClan is faring well. Our warriors are strong, our camp in good condition, kits growing, and the forest is full of prey." He nodded and stepped down, letting Cinderstar take his place.

Cinderstar looked at all of the cats, encouraging looks coming from most. "RiverClan is full of life," she began, "and we thrive. We have a new medicine cat apprentice, Bluepaw, apprentice of Irispetal." Bluepaw looked extremely embarrassed and small against all of the Clan cats' gazes. "The river is full of fish, the forest around us is full of prey, and everything is very good right now. StarClan have blessed us." She dipped her head to allow Graystar to take her place.

The light gray tabby she-cat stumbled forward, almost falling off of the Great Rock. She finally regained her composure, and meowed in a croak, "WindClan is faring horribly. We are extremely low on apprentices, as our kits keep dying." A few ShadowClan warriors shuffled their paws uneasily. "Our warriors grow weaker everyday, and we have a fight for survival everyday." Her cold gaze turned to Eclipsestar. "And ShadowClan have been stealing our prey."

**Suspenseful, no? . You have to read the next chapter to find out what's gonna happen.**

**REVIEWS:**

**_Luxpaw: Pretty good, so far_**

**Me: Eh, it'll get better. That was only the prologue you read, remember. ) Just keep reading a reviewing, everyone! All reviews help!**

**Stormeh**


	4. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

Yowls of rage flowed from all Clans, the hollow in an uproar, especially from WindClan and ShadowClan sides.

Eclipsestar just stood, his eyes cold as Graystar glared at him and lashed her tail in anger and defiance. "Clans, listen!" the ShadowClan leader yowled. He turned to the other cats. "ShadowClan is starving! Why let WindClan's few kits have the prey when our kits are thriving, as well as our whole Clan! This is the first time that we have had only one elder! The cats are happy, well-fed, and WindClan haven't been attacked in a long time."

"That is because we are too weak after your Clan stealing our prey!" Graystar spat, yowls of approval rising from her Clan. Her claws unsheathed and it looked like she was about to attack.

A growl erupted from Eclipsestar's throat, but Cinderstar, silent up until this point, pushed her way in between the small WindClan leader and huge, muscular ShadowClan leader.

"Eclipsestar, Graystar, we must stop this now!" she meowed calmly. Eclipsestar narrowed his eyes and Cinderstar continued. "We have to just let this pass until we can do something about it." She whipped around to Eclipsestar. "Why have ShadowClan had a need for WindClan prey?"

"Because the eagles are fit fighters and take our prey faster than we can," he admitted in a growling voice. "WindClan had plenty of prey. Why let us starve when they have hardly any cats?"

"We have hardly any cats because of you!" Graystar hissed. "ShadowClan steal our prey, and threaten to attack if one of our patrols find them!"

Cinderstar frowned and another cat stepped from the shadows of the Great Rock. The gray cat's black tail tip twitched uneasily and his black ears laid back slightly.

"ShadowClan, ThunderClan have decided that if your warriors do not stop hunting in WindClan's territory by the next moon, we will stop you with WindClan," he meowed in a level voice.

Eclipsestar's jaw almost fell as he stared at the ThunderClan leader.

But the gray and black tom continued.

"Cinderstar," he meowed to her, "your Clan is welcome to help us. It would be most appreciated." His eyes flashed. "ThunderClan have helped WindClan before, long ago, when Firestar was leader. I don't plan to stop ThunderClan's help here." Yowls of defiant approval echoed around the valley from all of the ThunderClan warriors.

Cinderstar waited for a second, then dipped her head. "I will redeem RiverClan's never helping WindClan," she meowed. She turned to Eclipsestar, who stared at the cats, astonished. "Eclipsestar, you do only have this moon. If WindClan come back to the next Gathering and tell us that ShadowClan have been stealing prey, no matter your prey shortage, then RiverClan will help ThunderClan and WindClan attack."

She flicked her tail. "RiverClan, let's go," she meowed as the moon began to be shrouded in clouds.

The RiverClanners leapt to their paws and padded forward to their leader. Emberclaw moved forward the fastest, catching up with Cinderstar.

"We're really going to help attack?" the tom questioned, tail flicking.

Cinderstar kept her quick pace and her eyes on the ground. "It depends on what the other cats say," she meowed. "If there is too much controversy with the issue, then I will turn down the offer to ThunderClan, though I don't think that will happen. If I have few cats raise an issue, then we will attack." She glanced to her deputy. "D-do you agree, though, Emberclaw?" she asked, voice trembling slightly.

The tom waited for a moment, then answered. "I think you're doing the right thing. If we are to sit at home while ThunderClan risk their lives and we are safe within our camp walls, then all three Clans may be against us, ShadowClan for telling them we'd attack, ThunderClan for not coming, and WindClan for not helping," he meowed slowly. "Yes, you're doing the right thing."

"Thank you," Cinderstar meowed, relieved, to her deputy. She sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Emberclaw."

Emberclaw smiled. "I just want to be loyal to you and my Clan," he meowed with a purr.

"You've always done just that," Cinderstar meowed to her deputy.

* * *

Meh, no reviews... Aw... Well, please review the next chapter! Thanks!

Stormeh


End file.
